Putting Back Together The Pieces Of Broken Hearts
by fashiongirl97
Summary: JEnny's birthday, a short drinking game, and a misplaced photo album lead to four people getting the love of their lives back. JIBBS! slight, Tiva, McAbby and Cynthia OC


_**Don't own ncis**_

_**Hey! So this just came to me and I kinda like it. This has been written for Left MY Heart In Paris as well as all the other yr 10 and 11's who are doing GCSE's at the moment (like myself)**_

_**Hope it's ok, the grammar and spelling sicks but do your best to ignore it and enjoy!**_

She pulled her hair out of its tight and professional braid, allowing the now waist nearing curls to fall down her back. Off was the stern blusher and prominent lipstick – replaced instead with a coating of gloss and some grey eyeliner of her lower lids. The power suit and stiletto heels she wore day in say out were once replaced with black leggings and baggy emerald green cotton top that she had pushed up her arms. She wore back dolly shoes on her feat. This was Jenny, not the Director not the special agent, but the friend, the surrogate mother and the daughter. This was the woman behind the façade.

She looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Today was her birthday, yet no one knew. The day in the office had consisted of meetings, conference calls, and paper work. She had invited Abby, Ziva and Cynthia around for a girl's night in tonight. She may want to keep her birthday a secret but by no means did she want to spend it alone for yet another year. So tonight, the people she considered her family and friends were coming over so that she could relax.

Abby had jumped at the change of getting to know the woman behind the mask. She may well have been director three years but even during the time when Gibbs was in Mexico Jenny had always been the strong one. Abby wanted to meet the real Jenny Sheppard. Ziva had gracefully accepted, it had been a long time since she had last spent time with her best friend out of work. Cynthia had been she wasn't sure whether she was only being asked out of politeness. But once Jenny had insisted she had been pleased to come.

As Jenny sat on her bed upstairs, looking through the old photo albums upstairs Noemi was preparing food. A bittersweet expression fell upon Jenny's face as she flicked through the memories of her life. She quickly put them away, not wanting to relive her childhood at that moment. But as she turned around she noticed a white album left out. She sighed, knowing she couldn't not look through it. The outside was a soft white leather with the Eiffel tower drawn on the front in gold. It was meant to be a wedding album, but Jenny knew Paris was the closest she would ever come to a wedding.

She opened up the album, turning over the thin tissue. On the first page was a cliché picture of them in front of the Eiffel Tower Kissing. She remembered it had been taken as part of their cover, but the kiss and the love had been true. Below it was a comment by her: _We'll forever have Paris._ She hadn't looked at this album since they'd put it together on their last week. A confused look passed her face as she saw a note written in Jethro's scrawling hand writing. She laughed as she read his comment. _Your ass looks good in this one Jen xx_ As she read it she attempted not to let a sad tear roll down her face. She turned the page over and continued to look at all the pictures. Smiling as she found a comment Jethro had sneaked in at some point when she wasn't looking.

Hearing the doorbell ring she left the album on her bed, open at a page of her and Jethro kissing before going downstairs to meet them all. Noemi took their coat and they all went into the lounge. Jenny poured them all a white wine before they settled down and began to talk. The evening passed civilized yet as more wine began to flow Abby decided she wanted some fun, "Let's play Never have I ever!" The whole group groaned, but it was Abby and no one could say no. "Jenny, get the Vodka!"

"Abby , I don't have any, all I usually drink is Bourbon." She said, realising too late she may have dropped herself in it. But Abby waved her away t get it. Jenny poured them all a shot whilst Abby explained to Ziva.

Abby : "Okay, so I'll start, then Jenny, Ziva and Cynthia. Never have is ever gone on a black opp."

Jenny and Ziva drank a shot. Ziva choking at the strength whilst Jenny was unaffected.

Jenny : "Erm…never have I ever… erm….done Karaoke."

Abby and Cynthia took a shot.

Ziva : "Never have I ever been in love."

Jenny was the only one to take a shot then. They all looked at her to explain but there was a hint of sadness in her eye.

Cynthia : "Never had I ever…is slept with a co-worker rule #12?"

Jenny and Abby took a shot.

After the first round Abby ran upstairs to the toilet whilst ~Jenny and the other's got some food. The others were all slightly drunk but Jenny was used to it. Abby came running down with the album in her hand. Jenny swore inwardly for not putting it away. Abby walked over to Jenny, all of a sudden sober.

"Paris, he was the person who you broke rule #12 with and fell in love with."

Jenny avoided Abby's eyes. "I'm the reason for rule #12, Abby. It never existed before me."

"You left."

"and I regret it. You know I think of you as a daughter Abby."

"And you are our mummy."

"Well as your mum I'm going to tell you something: Don't make the same mistake I did. If you love someone they sod the rules and send other people's opinions to hell Abby. Love conquers all."

Jenny looked up to see Cynthia and Ziva at the door.

"Gibbs was the man you used t talk about. The one you regretted leaving." Stated Ziva.

"yeah."

"that's why you treat him differently, why he doesn't treat you like he did Marrow." Said Cynthia.

"Yeah, it is."

"So you were mummy and daddy once upon a time."

"Yes Abby, I suppose we were."

"Jenny, I don't meant to be rude-"began Abby.

"Go and see McGee Abs, he's a wonderful man, you deserve him."

Abby gave her mother a hug before leaving.

Jenny and the other two left for the lounge gain.

"I may have lied when I said I had never been in love Jenny." Said Cynthia.

"You both did."

"He…I got pregnant 4 years ago, but when I lost the baby things went to pot. The wedding was called off and the arguments never stopped. He left, but I drove him away."

"Where is he now?"

"In DC, he's just opened a café, I suppose I should go and see him."

"I think you should Cynthia." With a hug the younger woman left. It may not have been how the evening was meant to go but it was certainly a turn for the books and jenny was happy.

"What about you Ziva, why don' you go see Tony?"

"Because he isn't ready to love again yet."

"Jeanne."

"Yeah."

"I wrecked his life Ziva. But I know from experience, you're friend's help you get rid of a broken heart. I think he's more ready to love you than you think."

"What about Gibbs."

"Jethro and I are long gone."

"I will make you a deal Jenny."

"Go on…"

"I will see Tony, if you g and see Gibbs."

_**xxx**_

Jenny's security pulled up outside his house. As she stepped out she told them to go home and she would get a cab back. Reluctantly they agreed. She walked up the steps and down into the basement. She smiled at the sight before her. He was working on the boat, baggy top and jeans. A thin layer of seat over his face and his muscles were rippling under his skin as he moved.

"Happy Birthday ~Jen." He said dropping the sander and taking out a new bottle of bourbon.

"You remembered!"

"Never forgot your birthday Jen." He said getting down two mason Jars. They sat in silence.

"I had Abby, Ziva and Cynthia around."

"Where are they now?"

"Ended up going to find the people they loved."

"That why you're here Jen?"

"You're with Hollis Jethro, I am simply here as a friend."

"What if I said you are the one I love?"

Up on the landing Hollis listened silently.

"Then I would say you are the one who stole my heart nearly a decade ago and never gave it back." She said. They both leaned in slowly. Their lips touched in a slow, passionate kiss. Then they broke for air Hollis stood at the top of the stars and threw down a wine glass.

"You conniving little! You know what, you Gibbs are nothing more than a serial divorcee who can't get over the death of his first wife whilst she is simply a manipulative scheming power obsessed and ice cold witch. You are welcome to each other!"

They both remained silent until the door slammed. As they looked in each other's eyes they could do nothing more than laugh. HE pulled her in for a hug and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I love you Jen."

"I love you too Jethro."

_**Hope it was okay!**_

_**Please review!**_


End file.
